N Vs K
by Roxius
Summary: Naoto and Kanji have a rather violent fight over something that they both seem to desire more than anything else, even at the risk of their lives. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: I just found Naoto is only 15...so now I feel even MORE bothered by seeing porn of her being fucked by Souji...all the characters are younger than their P3 counterparts, it seems...

That's not gonna stop me from writing what I want to write, tho. :P

* * *

The tension that surrounded both Kanji Tatsumi and Naoto Shirogane was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife. They glared scornfully at one another, both of them giving off powerful bloodlust. Naoto had her right hand deep into her pocket, her fingers wrapped tightly onto her pistol.

"You know I could never hate you, Tatsumi-kun," Naoto spoke up, and she tossed her hat to the side, "But...I cannot lose in this battle. I will be the victor, and finally have what is rightfully mine..."

Kanji scoffed. "Same here, Naoto-kun. Even after all this, we'll still be friends..."

"Of course..."

"Right..."

A warm breeze blew past...and then they began their ultimate duel.

"DIE, YOU FILTHY PIG!!!" Naoto unsheathed her pistol, and fired several shots towards Kanji's face, but the silver-haired teen quickly leaped to the side.

"Hey," he shouted, "I thought you said we wouldn't kill each other, either..."

"THAT WAS BEFORE WE ACTUALLY STARTED OUR BATTLE TO DECIDE WHO IS TRULY WORTHY!!" Naoto replied, and she shot at Kanji once again.

Kanji rolled out of the way, and then lifted up a steel folding chair he had hidden in the grass. Charging at Naoto at full speed, Kanji let out a roar as he swung the chair straight at the bluenette's face. However, Naoto blocked the chair using her pistol as a shield.

Naoto smirked. "C'mon, Tatsumi-kun...can't you do better than that?"

Kanji returned the smirk with one of his own. "...But of course..."

With Naoto's hands occupied, Kanji took this chance to smash his knee into the boyish girl's stomach, causing her to reel back in pain.

"Gah...I was caught off-guard..." Naoto grunted, coughing violently.

Kanji didn't hesitate; he swung the chair again, and this time Naoto was sent sprawling to the ground.

However, Naoto was far from losing yet. Despite the trail of wet blood running down the side of her face, she slowly got to a stand with little trouble. She raised her pistol, and sent a spray of bullets speeding through the air.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Kanji quickly got down on his stomach, and the bullets flew harmlessly overhead. Naoto ran over to him, but Kanji reached out and latched onto Naoto's leg. With a powerful thrust, Kanji brought Naoto crashing onto the floor, and he began to climb on top of her.

However, Naoto smashed her foot against Kanji's face, and she wasted no time getting back up. Kanji wiped the dirt off his cheek, and before Naoto could react, Kanji head-butted her.

Naoto cursed under her breath, blood now pouring all over her forehead. Pulling out a small blue card from her back pocket, she crushed it in her palm and exclaimed, "SUKUNA-HIKONA!!!"

The small, blue insect-like Persona formed in mid-air, and slashed its beam sword across Kanji's chest, cutting a large deep gash into his skin. Blood was pouring all over his good jeans and shoes, staining them dark-red.

"Gah! You damn bitch!!"

Naoto snickered.

Quickly taking out the same card, Kanji shattered it to pieces and barked, "TAKE-MIKAZUCHI...BLOW HER TO PIECES!!!"

A large black muscular being with a skeleton design on its body rose out of Kanji's consciousness, and blasted Naoto with a surge of lightning. Kanji laughed cockily, as if his victory was now assured.

Her clothes and body now charred black, Naoto staggered backwards as she struggled to keep her balance, when suddenly...

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Naoto and Kanji both looked up, and saw Rise Kujikawa glaring at the two of them, her hands on her hips.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!" she snapped, "HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO STUPID AS TO ACTUALLY FIGHT TO THE DEATH OVER WHO GETS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!! I'M NOT JUST SOME KIND OF PRIZE, YOU KNOW!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I COULD STAND GOING OUT WITH EITHER OF YOU!!!!"

"B...But, Rise-chan-" Naoto spoke up.

"SHUT IT!!" Rise snapped.

Naoto did as what was ordered of her.

Then, the redhead turned around and stomped off, never having felt more infuriated than she did now.

'I remember Chie telling me how Yukiko and Yosuke always had these kind of battles over her attention, but...geez! It's such a pain in the ass!' Rise thought.

Naoto and Kanji were both left speechless...


End file.
